Dinner? Date?
by bloodshottailsdoll
Summary: It's Nick's birthday and Warrick has a gift for him. Nick/Warrick


"What?" Nick wasn't quite sure he had understood Warrick correctly.

"I said, let me take you out to dinner for your birthday, on our next day off," Warrick repeated nervously. He was already beginning to regret his idea. 'I haven't even given him his present yet and I've already managed to make a fool of myself! Better just shoot me right now!' he berated himself silently when Nick failed to respond to his suggestion. "I just thought, it's been a while since we've been alone, I mean without the others," he slightly stammered when Nick kept looking at him, "you know, just to talk or stuff." 'Shit, this isn't working,' he thought frustrated. "Look, I can understand if you already have plans or don't want to..."

Nick stopped his rambling with a hand on his arm and a beaming smile. "No man, that's great! You're right, it's been a while and I'd love to have a chance to talk to you aside of work where there are no interruptions!"

Warrick was so relieved that Nick hadn't outright laughed at his idea, that he couldn't say anything for a moment. Sure, he had carefully worded his invitation, even waited for Nick's birthday so it wouldn't sound like he asked him on a date, but he had half expected that his friend, being the good CSI that he was, would see right through him and recognize that a date was, in fact, exactly what he wanted. Warrick wasn't too sure how Nick would have reacted to that.

So he was more than glad when Nick readily agreed to go out with him. He favored Nick with a smile in return but was prevented from saying anything when Catherine came to congratulate the birthday boy. With a shrug and another smile he turned to go the lab, tossing a "See you later, man," over his shoulder.

It was a couple of months ago that Warrick had begun to realize that the friendship he had had with Nick right from the beginning had given way to something much deeper, something he hadn't felt before and that he had for a while been afraid to name. Now he could at least admit to himself it was love, even if he wouldn't say something to the one he loved. He remembered clearly the moment he had known how he really felt: when Nick had been thrown through the window during the stalker investigation, lying on the ground, Warrick had believed for one horrible, heart-stopping moment that he was dead. It was then that he accepted it wasn't just friendly concern he was feeling. He had come to love Nick, the feeling having sneaked up on him when he didn't expect it. And then later the time he had to go to Miami with Catherine and it was sheer hell for him, being away from Nick, not seeing him every night and not even being able to express his misery about the situation to anyone. But just because he felt this way and he wanted this connection with Nick didn't mean that his feelings were reciprocated. So he tried to bide his time and find out what the chances were of Nick feeling the same way. By now he was convinced those chances weren't nearly as bad as he originally had feared.

He hoped though that he hadn't misread all the signs that had lead him to the present: the frequent touches that were lingering longer than were strictly necessary to get his attention, that were lasting even longer than were commonly usual or acceptable between mere friends. The sidelong glances Nick thought went unnoticed. The myriad of smiles directed at him and that ranged from shy to sweet and on cherished occasions to brilliant. Well, all that could be wishful thinking, circumstantial evidence, nothing more than one colleague being friendly with the other, but still. The last few weeks they had quite a few what he called 'moments' that led him to believe any advances he might make towards pursuing a relationship with Nick would at least be met with acceptance, if not with enthusiasm. At the moment he wouldn't dare to dream of more. With time and encouragement, Nick might see more than just a friend in him though. Things were definitely looking up, especially with their upcoming dinner to look forward to.

Since they both worked different cases, they didn't cross paths again until the end of their shift when they met in the locker room. Warrick was just walking in when Nick changed out of a wet and coffee-stained t-shirt into a clean one. Warrick's breath caught seeing Nick standing there without his shirt, in all his smooth-chested glory. 'Man, he really is beautiful! What I wouldn't give to be able to touch this body right now!' He cleared his throat and hoped his voice wouldn't betray his thoughts. "What happened to you?"

Nick grinned at him and flopped onto the bench. He obviously wasn't in a hurry to put on another shirt and thus gave his friend ample opportunity to look at him some more. "You won't believe this! After we've processed our crime scene, Cat and I got ready to leave when we heard this crashing noise in the next house. We went outside to see clothes, books, and other stuff being thrown out a window. So we knocked on the door and this really huge woman in a nightgown with curlers in her hair opened and threw a full pot of coffee at me, screaming 'You cheating piece of shit!' Seems she thought I was her husband coming back from another drinking binge with his latest girlfriend. She had finally gotten fed up with him when she discovered he bought the lady a necklace from the money she wanted to take a vacation with."

"Well, that's what you get if you can't keep your pants zipped!" Warrick chuckled but sobered when he discovered a discoloration on Nick's shoulder. "Hey, that's quite a bruise you've got there. She must have gotten you pretty good. Does it hurt?" He reached out and touched it briefly.

"Nah," Nick shrugged his shoulder unconcerned. "It's not as if he wouldn't have deserved it if it had been him. Who can blame her for getting rid of an unfaithful husband. Are you a faithful man, Warrick?" he added seriously, almost as an afterthought, not taking his eyes off his friend.

"Sure man, always!" 'Especially if you'd be my partner!' "Why would I want to look somewhere else when I've got someone at home, waiting for me? And besides, I wouldn't want my partner cheating on me either. Equal rights and all," he smiled.

"Why would anybody, indeed," Nick said slowly.

Before Warrick could think of a way to answer that they were once again interrupted by a co-worker, this time Sara who wanted to get them so they all could celebrate Nick's birthday by having breakfast in their favorite diner together. 'It's high time we get together without all the others. I really can't stand all these interruptions anymore. And always when it looks like something meaningful is about to happen!' Warrick thought exasperated. The only thing making him feel better was the fact that Nick, judging by the look on his face, wasn't too glad about the interruption either.

At the diner, Warrick's, and seemingly Nick's, mood got considerably better when he managed to slide into the booth next to Nick. Conversation ranged from work to the plans for their upcoming vacation times, with most of them still being undecided about where to spend their holidays. After breakfast Warrick relaxed into the seat, having eaten more than he had thought possible. He splayed his legs as he did and brushed Nick's thigh in the process. Nick never beat an eyelash, didn't even move his leg. He just smiled at him and went on telling Cat that he thought about visiting his family in Texas. Of course, this didn't exactly have to mean anything, but still Warrick felt greatly encouraged by the response or better the lack of a response by Nick. He was really looking forward to their date, okay their dinner, on Saturday.

When they finally said their goodbyes to catch up on their sleep, Warrick trailed behind until only his and Nick's car remained at the parking lot. He leaned against the car while Nick slid behind the wheel. "So," he drawled, "did you have a good birthday?"

"I certainly did," Nick responded, "but I should probably withhold judgment until I've got your present as well, shouldn't I? Perhaps it sucks!" He smirked at him and winked.

For a moment Warrick was stunned and blushed at the double entendre. Did this count as flirting or did he just have a dirty mind? Then he felt panicky, thinking he had somehow left his present for Nick in the open. 'How can he possibly know what I got for him?'

"Or don't you want to go for dinner anymore?" Nick asked hesitant when he saw Warrick's surprised expression.

"No! Yes! Of course I want to go!" Warrick hastened to exclaim, relieved that Nick referred to their dinner and nothing else. 'Why do you suddenly become a stuttering idiot around him! Stop making an ass out of you! Man, you've got it bad!' "In fact, I'm looking forward to it!"

"So am I," Nick admitted with a yawn. "Sorry, I better go now. Shift's gonna start awfully soon."

"Sure, I should go home as well. Just 5 more days till the weekend, huh? Better start working up an appetite!" He grinned but Nick only snorted.

"Believe me, pal, that's never been a problem!" And with that he drove away, leaving Warrick behind who had trouble to get thoughts of Nick ravaging his body out of his mind long enough to drive home safely.

"So, how do you want to do this tonight?" Nick wanted to know, looking up from his microscope where he was comparing hair fibers.

"Huh?" Warrick asked distracted, not quite listening to Nick. He was too busy staring at the monitor trying to will the search for an elusive fingerprint to run faster.

"Tonight," Nick repeated, "how do you want to do it? Do you want to meet somewhere? Where did you want to take me to our d... dinner anyway?" He was stumbling over the d-word but managed to catch himself at the last moment.

That slight stutter got his friend's full attention. Their not-date hadn't been too far in the back of his mind ever since he had asked Nick out 5 days before. "How about I pick you up? This way you don't have to drive across town and can have something to drink if you want."

"Planning on getting me plastered, Warrick?" Nick asked with a glint in his eyes.

'If it helps...,' Warrick thought. "Why?" He walked over to Nick's working space, letting his computer search run for the moment, and leaned against the desk. "Would that be so bad?" he asked in a voice even deeper than usual that sent a shiver down Nick's spine.

"Well," he replied, "I'm not much of a drinker and I don't usually drink more than a few beers. The few times I got drunk in college I was told I'm no fun. I'm a quiet drunk and I go to sleep real fast. So I usually need someone to put me to bed. Just that you know what to expect when you try to get me tanked. Don't say I didn't give you fair warning!" Nick was determined not to be the only one who was rattled all the time and he deemed it safe to at least flirt a little bit. Knowing his luck, Warrick wouldn't even recognize it as flirting. He gave him a sultry smile and waited.

'Oh my god!' Warrick had to swallow in a suddenly dry mouth at the ideas that image in his mind conjured up. 'I think I need a cold shower right now.' Oh yes, things were definitely looking up for their evening out.

Nick smirked smugly when he noticed Warrick's speechless reaction and went back to his hair fiber analysis. 'Oh yeah, I can't wait. If tonight nothing happens, it never will.'

His friend went back to his now completed print search and they finished their work in silence with only the occasional glance directed at each other from time to time.

Soon after, Warrick was ordered to a new crime scene so he didn't see Nick again until the end of their shift where they once again met in the locker room with Nick getting ready to leave by the time Warrick came in. "Anything interesting?" Nick asked.

"A hit and run. I've just given some paint particles to Greg. Should make it easier to nail him. Bastard ran down a woman with her stroller and didn't even slow down. The baby was thrown out five yards away. Was dead on impact. Mother has a shock." He rubbed his face tiredly. Cases with children always hit them hardest but he refused to let that drag him down tonight. "We got some pretty good descriptions of car and driver though. They'll probably have him by the end of the weekend. Any luck with your analysis?"

Nick's heart went out to Warrick. He knew the feeling when kids were involved. You always tried extra hard to get the suspects, to make the evidence stick. It wasn't easy to put those cases out of your mind. He was determined to help him forget about it at least for a while though. "Yeah, I'm finished. Just took some time," he suppressed a yawn, then chuckled. "Sorry, I'd better head home. You still picking me up?"

"Sure," Warrick's mood brightened a lot at the prospect of their night out. He looked up from tying his shoes. "How 'bout 7? I've made reservations for 8, that'll give us some time to get there and have a drink before dinner."

"I see, still trying to get me drunk. I'd better clear a path to my bedroom."

This time there was no doubt about the teasing grin sent Warrick's way which spurred him into action. He straightened up and went to stand in front of Nick, trapping him between his arms. "You better," he said slowly, "I wouldn't want to hurt you when I'm putting you to bed."

"I doubt you could," Nick answered, suddenly hoarse, "I'm not made of glass, and neither are you."

Warrick decided to take their flirting a step further and leaned forward another fraction of an inch. He barely brushed against Nick, but when he finally spoke, his breath tickled Nick's ear. "Seems like it's gonna be an interesting evening then!" With that, he moved back out of Nick's personal space to look at him. Nick's eyes were dilated to almost black and he was breathless like he had run down the corridor. Warrick didn't want to look down to see whether his friend was as aroused as he was from their exchange but though his gambling days were over, he would have bet good money on it. Mindful that they were still at work though no longer working, he stepped back and tried to pull himself together. He briefly laid his hand on Nick's arm. "See you tonight, man," he said.

"Tonight," Nick replied in a tone that sounded like a promise in Warrick's ears.

'Oh yeah, he definitely is interested. Tonight something's gonna give,' Warrick thought giddily when he finally drove home, still high from their encounter. 'And if he really isn't interested, at least he can't blame me for thinking he might be after all that today!'

Nick impatiently waited for 7 o'clock to come. There had been a lot of subtle flirting going on in the last few weeks between Warrick and him. He hadn't dared to hope he had read the signs right but ever since they had stepped up the intensity a couple of days earlier, since his birthday to be exact, he felt confident Warrick wasn't just being friendly.

It had taken some time for him to come to terms with the fact he was, for the first time in his life, attracted to another man. It wasn't a surprise that when a man should catch his eyes, it would be his handsome co-worker. What came as totally out of the blue were the feelings that had developed from the friendship they had. He had expected curiosity, maybe even lust, because the thought about being with Warrick made him quite hot. He hadn't been prepared for a love he had never felt before for anyone. It had really thrown him for a loop, especially since he was convinced his feelings were one-sided. So instead of confessing his feelings to Warrick and risk loosing his friendship in case it disgusted him, he had tried to suppress those feelings and just be a friend to him.

Now that it looked like his feelings might be returned and he was about to go on a date with Warrick, which in fact it felt like in spite of them calling it a simple dinner, he felt as if his fondest wish had come true. For his birthday even. Wasn't that fitting?

He was more nervous than ever before though. 'Talk about butterflies!' he thought, hoping that Warrick really shared his feelings and wasn't just out for a quick roll in the hay. He knew that wasn't Warrick's usual way with the women he dated but men? He had no idea if Warrick even had any previous experience with men. Something like that normally didn't come up in casual conversations. 'Would be good if at least one of us knows what to do. We could hurt each other after all if tonight ever gets as interesting and hot as I've imagined it!' At this point, he was interrupted in his musings by Warrick's arrival.

"Hey man, you ready?" he greeted Nick and took a moment to look him over appreciatingly. Nick certainly cleaned up nice, even if he wasn't especially trying.

"Sure, let's go." Nick grabbed a jacket and off they went. "You never told me where we'd go," he said once they were on their way.

"Just something I came across on a case. You probably even know it. It's the only Texan restaurant in Las Vegas. Called 'the Lone Star'. Ever heard of it?"

"You've found a Texan restaurant here? No, I've never heard of it. Man, it'll be great!" Nick said excitedly.

"Well, I hope so. You've talked a lot about missing your family so I thought eating there might help a little with that."

"That's very thoughtful of you, Warrick. Thanks for suggesting it," Nick said seriously.

They stopped at a red light and Warrick glanced at him. "No problem, you know that. If it helps making you feel better or at home here, it's fine with me."

'The Lone Star' was a quite small restaurant with only a few booths separated by huge plants so their customers could eat and talk in private without being disturbed or overheard by others too much. The smell permeating the air was heavenly and spoke of culinary delights to come.

Dinner was indeed a hearty meal of steak, baked potatoes and different kinds of vegetables for the both of them, which they both sampled and declared perfect.

During dinner they had an interesting conversation about their families, the differences between growing up in Dallas or in Las Vegas, even had a good laugh when they tried to top their most embarrassing moments, but they had avoided talking about the thing they needed most to talk about: their growing attraction towards each other. By the time they had coffee after dinner, both felt they couldn't neglect that any longer, and there was a short, albeit not uncomfortable lull in their conversation.

At that point, Warrick decided to give Nick his real birthday gift, hoping Nick would like it. He would just need the right opening to present it to Nick. Nervously he fingered his cup, trying to psyche himself for it until Nick stilled his fidgeting by covering his hand with one of his. "Hey, is something wrong suddenly?"

"No, but could we please go somewhere else? Somewhere quiet where we can talk?" He didn't think he could do it in public.

Nick looked at him puzzled and released his hand. "Sure, we can go back to my place and have a drink if you want."

His friend nodded relieved and signaled their waiter for the check. What he was about to tell Nick really shouldn't be said with an audience.

On their way home Nick was slightly unnerved about Warrick's sudden mood change. Their whole evening had been a lot of fun, so much that he would definitely like to repeat it. He appreciated Warrick's wicked sense of humor and they had laughed a lot. Besides, he had learned more about him than in any of their talks before. So what had happened all of a sudden? Had Warrick taken offense in their physical closeness during dinner or the fact he had almost held his hand earlier? He began to doubt his earlier conviction about Warrick's interest in him. Warrick's obvious nervousness didn't help any to ease his own insecurities. "Was it something I've done?" he finally blurted out.

"Huh? Of course not. Why do you think that? It's just, there were too many people at the restaurant for my taste," Warrick reassured him. "And besides, I wanted to give you your gift in private," he admitted while he parked in front of Nick's home.

"Oh, okay. Fine. But you didn't have to get me anything else. You've already paid for dinner. I thought that was my present," Nick said letting them in and preceding Warrick into the kitchen. "Beer or coffee?"

Warrick gestured at the beer in Nick's hand and seated himself on the couch when they went into the living room.

Nick sat down beside him and handed him his beer. "Okay," he grinned, his earlier discomfort forgotten, "What is it? Bring it on!"

Warrick hesitated but finally pulled a small parcel out of his pocket and with a soft "Happy birthday, Nicky," handed it to Nick. He took a sip of his beer and watched him closely.

Nick was stunned. The box in his hands looked like a jeweler's, in fact it looked like one used for rings. Warrick had gotten him jewelry? Curiously, he opened the lid. Inside was indeed a silver ring, similar to the one he had had for so many years. He touched it carefully and finally looked at Warrick, surprise and delight over the gift still evident on his face. "Thanks, Warrick. It's beautiful. I really don't know what to say."

Warrick felt an explanation was in order. "I felt bad for you when you lost the ring your sister gave to you. I remember how you searched the lab a while ago, nearly turned it upside down when you didn't find it. I had always kind of liked the ring on you, and I thought you would like to have another one. I've had to look a bit to find one like the last one. Did I get it right? I had to guess at the design and size but since I've seen your hands enough times I hope I got it right..." He trailed off when Nick failed to say something, still tracing the contours of the ring. Nick just kept on looking at his friend, his face alight with something Warrick couldn't name. He just knew it made Nick look even more handsome than usual.

For Nick, this gift was the answer to everything he had wondered and nearly obsessed about for the last few months. There couldn't possibly be any doubt any longer about Warrick's feelings. Not only had he read Warrick's intentions correctly concerning the physical attraction towards him. That had been easy, since those physical responses were obvious. But he was now sure of Warrick's love. You didn't buy rings for casual flings or even friends. No, this thing with Warrick could really be something serious, something permanent. This could be it.

"Thanks. I won't make the same mistake twice. I'll never take it off again," he said, staring deeply into Warrick's eyes. He put the ring on and turned to face his love, caressing his forearm where it lay on the back of the couch and finally just leaving it there.

To Warrick, it was as if the touch burned right through his skin. "You're welcome," he managed, still dazed that Nick was so accepting of his gift.

Nick went on, "That's quite an," he paused slightly, "intimate gift to give to a friend, isn't it?" He moved a little bit toward Warrick, so his bent knee now rested firmly against Warrick's thigh. "It's not something you'd give to a pal, is it?" He leaned closer still. "It's rather something you'd give a lover, isn't it?" With that he touched his lips to Warrick's temple before he could lose his courage, then moved to the pulse point beneath the ear and finally aimed for the corner of Warrick's mouth when at the last moment Warrick turned his head and their lips touched softly for the first time.

Warrick had to close his eyes against the sensation and blindly brought up a hand to cup Nick's head and deepen the kiss. Nick groaned and opened his mouth slightly. Warrick took the opportunity and briefly brushed his tongue against Nick's lips before he slid it into the hot mouth. He lazily explored Nick like this for a while until they finally had to break the kiss to catch their breaths.

"You look so sexy!" "You look so beautiful!" they said simultaneously when they studied their slightly disheveled looks with flushed faces, glistening lips and dilated eyes.

"Sexy, huh?" Nick asked hoarsely while Warrick traced his face, reveling in the fact that he could finally do what he had so long desired.

"Yeah, man," he moaned, leaning forward to kiss Nick again, just because he now could. "You turn me on like no one else ever has."

"So do you!" Nick grabbed Warrick and pulled him fiercely towards him. He might have been a novice at making love to a man, but he certainly knew how to kiss. That wasn't too different, after all. Except that the fact it was Warrick he kissed made it so much better. Hadn't he waited long enough for an opportunity to do that? "Finally," Nick sighed when they once again separated.

With that, Warrick realized that their getting together must have been something that Nick had waited and wanted for a long time as well. So all the teasing he had done had to have been deliberate! "You've been toying with me, haven't you?" he accused with a grin.

"A bit," Nick admitted, looking not the least bit sorry.

"You know, I don't appreciate that," Warrick said softly and with gentle strength pushed Nick into lying down on the couch with him on top. "I think I need to show you what's happening if I think you're making fun of me." He started to nudge up Nick's shirt, wetly kissing every inch of skin he discovered on the way. When his hands brushed his lover's nipples, the stomach muscles under his lips twitched and Nick whimpered. "Ticklish or sensitive?" he asked against the rapidly warming skin, which only increased the sensation for Nick.

"Both," he gasped. Warrick's resulting chuckle only aroused him more, so he grabbed his tormentor's head to pull him up for another kiss.

When they came up for air again, Nick needed a moment to remember why he had stopped his lover from doing what had felt so fantastic earlier. "Warrick, do you know what you're doing?" he asked breathlessly.

"What do you mean? Sure I do and I thought it felt good to you as well! What's the problem?"

"I mean, have you ever, you know, been with a man?" Nick thought he shouldn't blush just asking such a question after all they had done so far, but he still did.

"Yeah, I have. Why? Haven't you?" Nick shook his head. "Never?"

"No! Are you kidding? Hey, I'm from Texas, remember! This kind of stuff is definitely frowned upon!"

Warrick raised his head a little bit. "But you want it, right?" He just had to ask. The last thing he wanted to do was pressuring Nick in any way.

"Boy, can't you tell?" Nick groaned and pressed his hips against Warrick's to let him feel his obvious erection even more.

Instead of taking Nick up on the unspoken invitation to go on doing what they had started though, Warrick just gazed at him intently and framed his lover's face with his hands.

At the lack of a response Nick looked at him alarmed. "Don't tell me I've freaked you out! You don't have second thoughts about this, about us all of a sudden, right?"

"No, no second thoughts. I just want to have a moment to really look at you, to remember for the rest of my life the night you've allowed me to make love to you for the first time. See, 'cause I love you, Nicky."

Almost choking with emotion, Nick reached up and tugged Warrick's head down to kiss him again. "Me too, Warrick, so damn much," he whispered finally.

They took a long time exploring each other with kisses, slowly getting rid of their shirts in the process. Warrick bent down to his lover's smooth chest, to quickly lick over one of those tempting nipples that were just begging to be kissed. He couldn't get over the fact that Nick had chosen him to be his first and hopefully last lover and he was determined to make sure Nick wouldn't regret his decision to be with him. "I'll make you feel so good," he breathed against Nick's neck while he slowly slid his hands down Nick's body to the buttons of their trousers. "I'll love you. Always and forever," he promised and sealed his vow with a kiss.


End file.
